


You'll Never Be What Is In Your Heart

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Death, Demons, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Incubi, M/M, Multi, Reapers, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Honestly, he should be more concerned about his imminent death considering that he lived with four creatures who came from some form of an Afterlife. But he wasn’t. After all, what did he have to fear from a fallen angel, a demon who can’t go home, a ghost who can’t move on, and a Reaper who ran away from home?Written for Inktober Day 15: Time.





	You'll Never Be What Is In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… So… this is only somewhat related to ‘time’... But hey, time ticking down towards death, yeah? And “your time has come”... yeah, loose connection at best. Oh well. 
> 
> So, this is kinda dark at some points… But not too bad, I promise. Anyway, thanks for reading, and on with the story!

Thomas sighed and slammed the door shut, resting his head against the cool oak. Today had been… stressful. Some days, he contemplated asking Logan if he would be willing to break his Code and send a couple of his coworkers onto the Afterlife a bit early. He wouldn’t though; both Logan and Thomas cared about life a bit too much and appreciated the time each human spent on the planet (with a couple of exceptions, but those exceptions DESERVED IT). 

 

 

“Greetings, Thomas! What ails you?” Roman called from the couch, his fangs gleaming in the light from the television. He looked better than he had yesterday, and Thomas was quietly worried about where he’d gotten his food. He’d probably have to look at missing persons reports later to see what exactly Roman did. He’d been doing so well lately, and Thomas didn’t want him to regress. 

 

 

“Rough day at work, buddy. No need to go murder anyone!” Thomas quickly added as he saw Roman perk up with a murderous gleam in his red eyes. Roman deflated at Thomas’s last comment, and Thomas almost felt bad for the incubus. (Almost) 

 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, kiddo! Would you like to watch a movie tonight? That might cheer you up,” Patton called from his position snuggled into Roman’s side. The angel beamed at Thomas, and he felt all of his worries melt away momentarily. Patton was the kindest soul Thomas had ever met, and while he was sad that Patton couldn’t return home, he was happy that he’d met him. 

 

 

“That’d be great, Patton. By the way, where are Logan and Virgil?” Thomas asked, pulling off his shoes. He really didn’t even need to ask that, considering that Virgil popped up right in front of him as soon as the question left his mouth. Thomas jumped, startled. No matter how long he’d lived with the ghost, his sudden appearances always managed to spook him. 

 

 

“Logan’s out dealing with a new soul,” Virgil drawled, his form flickering a bit. He was obviously upset, and Thomas had no idea how to deal with that, even though Virgil had lived in his house for over a year now. 

 

 

“Was, actually. I finished earlier than expected,” Logan’s crisp British accent called from the doorway behind Thomas. The Reaper swept in, adjusting his slightly messy tie and hair as he did so. Thomas noted the chill that followed him, and wondered if Logan had been the one to potentially get someone for Roman to eat. “Now, then, welcome home, Thomas. Would you like me to deal with the bigot at your workplace?” 

 

 

“What? No! Just because they’re a horrible person doesn’t mean I want you to kill him!” Thomas yelped, blocking the door with his body. Futile, he knew; Roman and Patton could both teleport and Virgil could walk through walls. Still, it was the gesture that counted, in Thomas’s mind, and the others seemed to respond to his gestures, futile as they may be. 

 

 

Logan let out an undignified snort and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender while Patton giggled in the the background with Roman’s full-belly laugh complimenting the sweet, high sounds. “Of course, Thomas, I merely jest. Besides, if I went around ending the existence of every person who had ever wronged you, the list would quickly become extremely large.” Thomas relaxed a bit, smiling at Logan. No matter how much he sometimes wished he could, he couldn’t. That was just… so morally wrong. And Logan was correct; no need to do anything that would send Reaper Management after Logan. Thomas had met the Grimm Reaper once, and once was enough. 

 

 

“Besides, her Time is coming soon enough. Just give it a year or two, Thomas, and you’ll never have to worry about her again,” Logan added over his shoulder as he headed towards the fridge, presumably to grab either coffee or Crofter’s. 

 

 

“Yeah… Logan, how much Time do I have? You’ve never told me,” Thomas asked, hoping that Logan’s guard was down enough that he would finally get an answer. The Reaper froze, his face draining of all blood, life, and emotions. Well, all emotions except for fear. That still painted every crevice of his face. 

 

 

“Soon, huh?” Thomas asked, his voice soft. Virgil floated down to hover next to Logan, pressing a kiss as close to his boyfriend’s face as possible. Patton and Roman both stood from the couch, Roman’s tail flicking around anxiously. Thomas didn’t even have time to blink before he was wrapped in a warm, feathery hug (Patton) and a hot, firm hug (Roman) while Logan and Virgil stared at the tangle of those who were still alive. 

 

 

“Not if we can help it,” Patton mumbled, squeezing tighter. Roman nodded furiously against Thomas’s chest, and Thomas sighs, patting them on the backs. Logan and Virgil quickly joined in the hug, and Logan finally broke down. 

 

 

“It’s not enough time,” he gasped. “There’s never enough time.” Everyone shushed him, and Thomas made a promise to himself then and there. He was going to go find a necromancer the next day and figure out what he needed to do to extend his life. If not for his sake, then for Logan’s, Virgil’s, Roman’s, and Patton’s. He guided his family over to the couch, sadness bubbling in his chest. It seemed like there was never enough time.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Well... this happened. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
